Le Duel de Monstres en Drabbles
by PetiteDaisy
Summary: Recueil de drabbles sur Yu-Gi-Oh, très majoritairement Zexal et Duel Monsters, GX et VRAIN à l'occasion, peut-être 5D's et Arc-V. Ces textes sont écrits dans le cadre des soirées Drabbles : un mot donné, et sept minutes pour écrire un texte sur ce thème. Avancement du recueil selon les aléas de ces soirées. Multi-thèmes.
1. Série 1

**Partenaire -** Zexal - 107 mots.

Yuma avait eu du mal à se faire à l'idée d'avoir un partenaire, au début. Surtout qu'Astral était l'être le plus hautain, arrogant et agaçant qu'il avait jamais rencontré ! L'esprit passait son temps à le regarder de haut, à critiquer son jeu et son attitude avec un horrible ton moralisateur. Et puis, ils étaient devenus amis. Au bout d'un moment, les conflits s'étaient transformés en complicité et en affection. Ils étaient vraiment devenus partenaires de duel, sans aucun doute. Plus encore, Astral était devenu le meilleur ami de Yuma, et le jeune garçon savait que, de son côté, l'esprit le considérait comme son meilleur ami, aussi.

/

 **Capture -** Duel Monsters - 110 mots

Plusieurs jours s'étaient écoulés depuis la capture de Makuba, et Kaiba n'avait pas été mis au courant avant cet après-midi-là. Logique, lorsqu'on décide de se couper du monde. Il n'avait pas trouvé la réponse à ses questions, mais ce qui était sûr, c'était que son petit frère avait été enlevé et qu'il ne pouvait pas le laisser aux mains de Pégasus. Il en était hors de question. Et puis, finalement... qu'importaient toutes ces questions stériles et sans réponse. La capture de Makuba lui avait rappelé à quel point son petit frère comptait pour lui, et, finalement, c'était peut-être auprès de lui qu'il trouverait les réponses à certaines de ses questions.

/

 **Friandises -** Zexal - 111 mots

"Si tu veux, j'ai apporté de quoi goûter."

Rio, en glissant toutes ces friandises dans son sac ce matin, savait exactement ce qu'elle faisait. Tori raffolait des sucreries. La jeune duelliste n'avait pas souvent eu l'occasion d'entretenir de belles relations avec d'autres filles, et elle voulait faire plaisir à son amie. Evidemment, Tori fondit devant les poignées de bonbons que Rio sortit de son sac, et à elles deux, elles s'enfilèrent rapidement le paquet. Avant de se lever pour essayer de voir ce que Yuma et les autres fabriquaient, Tori se pencha sur Rio et débarrassa ses lèvres, d'un baiser rapide et émoustillé, du dernier fragment de friandises qui s'y accrochait.

/

 **Cri** **-** Zexal - 139 mots

Shark avait entendu le cri de sa sœur depuis le fond du jardin où il achevait les vérifications de sa moto avant de se mettre en route pour le collège. Il avait aussitôt couru vers l'origine du bruit, découvrant Rio, en uniforme vert et chaussettes montantes noires, collée à la porte d'entrée et pointant du doigt en hurlant la forme poilue qui avançait vers elle.

"Un chaaaaaaat ! hurla-t-elle comme s'il s'agissait d'un démon."

Shark soupira. Allons bon.

"Rio, ce n'est pas la peine de pousser des cris. Il ne va pas te manger.

-Je déteste les chaaaaats ! Débarrasse-moi tout de suite de ce _truc_ , Réginald !"

Réginald alias Shark soupira une nouvelle fois. Il ferait mieux de faire dégager le chat avant que les cris de sa sœur ne lui fassent siffler les oreilles toute la journée.

/

 **Mirage** \- Zexal - 125 mots

D'abord, Yuma s'était effondré à la mort d'Astral. Il s'était enfermé dans sa chambre, et malgré tous les efforts de sa grand-mère et de sa sœur, qui n'y comprenaient rien car elles ignoraient jusqu'à l'existence de l'esprit amnésique, et de ses amis, qui eux savaient très bien ce qui se passait, il avait refusé d'en ressortir. Et puis, le sourire était revenu sur son visage... Il avait recommencé à parler, à jouer, à rire... Ils savaient que parfois, Yuma avait l'impression de voir Astral à ses côtés, en train de le soutenir et de l'encourager, comme l'ami qu'il avait toujours été. Ce qu'ils ignoraient, en revanche, c'est que le jeune garçon avait totalement conscience que ce n'était qu'un mirage. Mais un mirage ô combien réconfortant.

/

 **Verre -** Zexal - 102 mots

L'Astra World étincelait comme du verre. Partout, ce n'était que cristaux transparents, constructions miroitantes, particules de lumière. Et du bleu, du bleu à perte de vue. Dans un recoin de son esprit, Yuma redouta sérieusement d'en faire une overdose, ce qui aurait été fâcheux étant donné que son meilleur ami avait la peau entièrement de cette couleur. Mais, pour l'instant, il n'avait pas le temps de penser à ça... Au fond, aucun de ces immenses morceaux de verre ne l'intéressait. Il n'y en avait qu'un... un seul, et c'était celui dans lequel Astral était retenu prisonnier, et dont il devait le sauver.

/

 **Espoir** \- Zexal - 121 mots

Astral était presque entièrement dépourvu d'émotions. Il soupçonnait que ça n'eût pas vraiment de rapport avec l'amnésie totale dont il était frappé, mais que c'était simplement dû à sa nature profonde. Il était sérieux, pragmatique et indéchiffrable. Il avait toujours vu les émotions explosives de Yuma, le bonheur, l'excitation, la frustration, la colère, comme des faiblesses. La pire qu'il avait apprise à connaître avec lui était la peur. Et puis, l'esprit finit par s'apercevoir que ce n'était pas la seule émotion que son amitié avait le jeune garçon lui avait enseignée. Grâce à lui, grâce à son ardeur de se battre, de persévérer, d'épauler ses amis, de ne jamais abandonner, il avait également appris à son coeur impassible ce qu'était... l'espoir.


	2. Série 2

**Effort** \- Duel Monsters - 137 mots

Le sentiment dominant que Seto Kaiba éprouvait lorsqu'il voyait Yugi et ses amis était, généralement, de l'agacement. Que cette troupe de pom-pom girls passe son temps à lui servir de grands discours sur le Pouvoir de l'Amitié ou à pleurnicher qu'il n'était pas gentil avait le don de vraiment l'énerver. Mais, au moins, il avait la suprême satisfaction de les envoyer promener à chaque fois, et ça, il n'allait pas s'en cacher, c'était sacrément amusant.

"Seto ! Tu pourrais faire un effort ! s'indigna Makuba un jour qu'il était encore parvenu à mettre Joey en position fœtale. Ce sont aussi mes amis !"

Seto Kaiba grommela, contrarié. Si on ne pouvait même plus s'amuser ! Mais soit. Tout ce que son petit frère voulait, il l'obtenait. Quels efforts on ne ferait pas pour une personne aimée !

/

 **Voix** \- Duel Monsters - 130 mots

Mai était perdue quelque part, dans les ombres, dans les ténèbres épaisses où elle s'enfonçait jours après jours un peu plus, depuis une éternité. Assez pour qu'elle ait l'impression de devenir folle, pour qu'elle ait envie de gémir et de hurler. Mais, aussi fort que soit son désespoir, elle savait que ça ne servirait à rien. Car personne, personne ne l'aimait, personne ne se souciait d'elle.

"Mai ! Mai ! hurlait pourtant une voix dans les ténèbres, une voix insistante, presque désespérée. Mai ! Reviens, Mai !"

Et puis, il y eu des mains sur son visage. Des yeux dans les siens. Et la voix, plus claire, qui continua d'appeler.

"J'ai l'impression de reconnaître ta voix, murmura-t-elle à l'apparition, en sanglotant. On dirait celle d'un ami."

Quelqu'un l'aimait peut-être, finalement.

/

 **Coucher de soleil** \- Duel Monsters - 154 mots

Ils avaient toujours vécu en ville et, leurs parents se disputant et se pressant sans cesse, ils n'avaient jamais eu l'occasion d'assister à ces spectacles magnifiques qu'étaient les couchers de soleil. Et le spectacle était si beau, si grandiose, que Joey, même s'il avait déjà conscience de la dérouillée qu'il allait se prendre pour avoir amené sa petite sœur à la mer tout seul, sans prévenir aucun adulte, ne regrettait pas une seule seconde d'être venu ici.

"Ne t'inquiète pas, dit-il à Sérénity, assise de l'autre côté de leur château de sable. Même si Papa et Maman se séparent et qu'on ne vit plus sous le même toit, on reviendra ici un jour.

-Oh, tu me le promets ? demanda l'enfant en tendant son petit doigt pour qu'il y enroule le sien.

-Oui. Je te le promets."

Et, par-là même, il se promit d'offrir à sa sœur encore un millier de couchers de soleil.

/

 **Egocentrique** \- Duel Monsters - 125 mots

Les gens le prenaient spontanément, à raison sans doute, pour un insupportable égocentrique. Il posait sur tous un regard bleu rempli d'arrogance, il n'agissait toujours que pour son propre intérêt. La société qu'il avait dérobée à son père adoptif à l'âge de quatorze ans ? Un moyen de faire gonfler son égo. Le titre de champion du monde de duels qu'il s'était acharné à reprendre, usant même de chantage auprès de Yugi, qui voulait juste sauver son grand-père ? Uniquement motivé par la gloire. Ils étaient juste trop bêtes, ces gens-là, pour comprendre que tout cela, il l'avait fait pour Makuba, pour que son frère ne manque jamais de rien, et pour pouvoir le sauver, même s'il avait mis son honneur en péril pour cela.

/

 **Lune** \- Duel Monsters - 111 mots

Souvent, Makuba avait regardé la lune à travers les barreaux de la chambre fortifiée où Pégasus l'avait fait enfermer. C'était niais, mais cette lune qu'il voyait briller dans le ciel, il savait que Seto la voyait aussi... Quelque part, il contemplait le même astre que lui, et c'était un peu comme s'ils étaient encore ensemble... Son frère n'était pas du genre à rêvasser en regardant le cosmos, mais à l'époque où ils vivaient sous la coupe de leur père adoptif, cette vision l'avait rassuré. Le petit garçon soupira, misérable, en posant son front sur ses genoux. Maintenant, enchaîné et enfermé dans les geôles de Pégasus, il n'avait même plus cette consolation.


	3. Série 3

**Aléatoire** \- Duel Monsters - 111 mots

La plupart des gens étaient d'accord sur le fait que le tirage de cartes était totalement aléatoire. On ne pouvait pas décider laquelle piocher, ni la deviner à moins d'avoir déjà utilisé la moitié de son jeu. Tout était une question de probabilités. Et pourtant, à cet instant précis, le fait que la carte du sceau d'orichalque arrive dans sa main ne pouvait pas être un évènement aléatoire, ça devait être décidé, par le destin ou peut-être simplement par Raphaël. Toujours est-il que le pharaon ne réfléchit pas à la question, il activa la carte sans hésitation et condamna Yugi à se sacrifier pour lui à peine quelques minutes plus tard.

/

 **Humain** **-** Zexal - 127 mots

S'il avait fini par l'oublier au fil des mois qu'il avait passés avec Yuma, Astral savait qu'un jour, il devrait retourner sur Astra World. Il n'était pas humain, même si son ami lui avait appris des tas de choses sur son monde, même si certaines d'entre elles, il les avait apprises seul. Par exemple, les émotions. Toutes ces émotions qu'il aurait pensé ne jamais apprendre, lui qui n'aurait dû être qu'une machine à détruire, froide et hautaine. Et, parmi elles, il pouvait identifier le chagrin de devoir se séparer de son meilleur ami pour toujours. Et, plus tard, lorsqu'il apprit que, peut-être, en tirant parti d'une anomalie astrale ayant lieu une fois par millénaire, il pourrait devenir humain, cette émotion qu'était l'espoir miroita de nouveau en lui.

/

 **Savon** \- Zexal - 94 mots

Astral avait souvent pris des bains chauds avec Yuma car, même s'il était intangible et spectral, pour une raison quelconque, il pouvait ressentir la chaleur. Par contre, il n'avait jamais expérimenté le contact de l'eau tiède et délicieuse sur sa peau, pas plus que le savon. Mais, maintenant qu'il était humain, prendre des bains était très différent. C'était encore mieux que lorsqu'il était un esprit. Car, surtout, il avait désormais la possibilité de créer entre ses doigts de petites bulles transparentes et irisées en soufflant sur le savon, comme Yuma le lui avait montré.

/

 **Rideau** \- Duel Monsters - 106 mots

Le rideau de scène n'était pas encore ouvert et, pendant ce temps-là, Yugi observait les autres concurrents. Ils étaient tous très différents et paraissaient de bons duellistes, mais il y en avait un, surtout, qui retenait son attention. Guère très grand, un peu rondouillard, avec une salopette verte et un masque qui lui couvrait tout le visage. C'était bizarre mais...

"On le connaît, non ? demanda le pharaon, l'air aussi perplexe que lui. Qui ça peut-être ?"

Yugi réfléchit encore un instant, puis il comprit. Un petit ricanement gêné lui échappa.

"Moi je sais."

Cet homme-là, c'était probablement son grand-père. Aussi incongru que ça pouvait paraître.

/

 **Épreuve** \- Zexal - 143 mots

Pour chaque Numéro antique dissimulé dans les sept ruines de la carte, il fallait d'abord passer une épreuve. Ça n'était que la deuxième qu'ils passaient, mais Astral avait déjà le coeur au bord des lèvres. Il ne savait pas quelles auraient dû être les vraies contraintes de ce duel, mais qu'importait puisque Numéro 96 s'en était mêlé, capturant Yuma et se servant de lui comme otage pour faire pression sur Astral. S'il gagnait, son ami allait mourir. S'il perdait, c'était lui qui allait y passer, ainsi que la Terre et l'Astra World. L'avenir des deux mondes aurait dû être le plus important, mais c'était Yuma qui se trouvait à la merci de Numéro 96. Son partenaire, son meilleur ami. Malgré ce qui s'était passé, malgré ses mensonges et sa trahison, il ne pouvait pas le laisser mourir. Autrement, jamais il ne s'en remettrait.


	4. Série 4

**Transat** \- Zexal - 160 mots

"Bon, tu t'assois ici et tu ne bouges pas, d'accord ?

-Mais... qu'est-ce que tu veux que je fasse, Yuma ?

-Rien du tout, justement ! Tu t'allonges, tu gardes la tête à l'ombre et tu profites du soleil."

L'ancien émissaire d'Astra World jeta un coup d'oeil perplexe à son ami, puis l'imita, prenant place lui aussi sur le transat. À peine quelques secondes plus tard, Astral se redressa et insista :

"Tu es sûr que je ne peux rien faire d'autre ? J'ai encore des livres à lire pour l'année prochaine...

-Bon sang, Astral, nous sommes en vacances ! Tu auras bien le temps de travailler plus tard ! Parfois, je me demande si la moitié d'âme que tu as perdue il y a des siècles s'est bien réincarnée en moi, finalement."

L'ancien esprit le dévisagea. Oui, en effet, entre l'ancien émissaire sérieux et hautain et l'humain fonceur et indiscipliné, il y avait de quoi se poser la question.

/

 **Possédé** \- Zexal - 109 mots

Astral avait confusément toujours eu conscience de l'espèce de relation étrange qu'il y avait entre Yuma et Don Thousand. La même nuance rose ou écarlate dans les yeux, les mêmes mèches roses qui tranchaient la chevelure, la même énergie du Chaos, instable et bouillonnante. Don Thousand avait essayé de lui faire croire que Yuma était une partie de lui, mais Astral savait que c'était faux, que son meilleur ami était une réincarnation d'un fragment de _son_ âme... Mais ça n'avait visiblement pas empêché le Dieu barian de le posséder tout à fait, et Astral ne pouvait que regarder avec horreur le moment où son ami basculerait dans les ténèbres.

/

 **Romance** \- Duel Monsters - 209 mots

On lui prêtait souvent des aventures, des romances sans lendemain, ou au contraire qu'on prétendait ardentes et passionnées, car c'est ce genre d'histoires qui passionnent les foules. Kaiba regardait passer ces fables sur les journaux ou Internet avec un total désintérêt. Souvent, Makuba faisait un commentaire sur l'une ou l'autre de ces femmes, depuis son bureau où il se tenait assis, les jambes pendant dans le vide. Ces histoires avaient l'air de beaucoup l'amuser, parce qu'il savait, lui, que ces gens, en voulant prêter une petite amie à son frère, avaient parfaitement tort. Kaiba n'avait pas besoin de romance. Il aimait son frère plus que sa vie, il aimait son travail de PDG de grande entreprise conceptrice et vendeuse de jouets. Son coeur était bien assez rempli comme ça.

Quelques années plus tard, il rencontra effectivement une fille, avec laquelle il se maria. Ils eurent de nombreux enfants ensemble, et ceci ajouta à son bonheur et à l'amour immense qu'il ressentait pour sa famille. Il aimait sa femme, aussi, et il savait qu'elle l'aimait. Mais, comme pour lui, la romance n'était clairement pas le centre de sa vie. Elle aimait ses enfants et ses amis plus que tout autre chose au monde. Et Kaiba la chérissait encore plus pour cela.

/

 **Bouquet** \- Duel Monsters - 235 mots

"Okay, cette fois, j'y vais ! Je demande à Mai si elle veut bien sortir avec moi !

-Oui, vas-y, Joey ! Je sais que tu peux y arriver !

-Essaye de ne pas te ridiculiser, cette fois.

-Tu parles, il va encore se dégonfler.

-C'est clair, il se décompose dès qu'il parle à Mai.

-Tu n'as vraiment pas de chance avec elle, Joey.

-Ne les écoute pas, grand frère ! Je sais que tu peux y arriver !"

Énervé par les commentaires de ses amis - Yugi et Sérénity étaient, comme d'habitude, les seuls à l'encourager-, Joey partit à grands pas vers Mai qui faisait son shopping un peu plus loin. Mais, bien sûr, une fois parvenu devant elle, il perdit tous ses moyens, alors qu'ils avaient vécu tant de choses ensemble, et passé tant de temps à se chamailler. Depuis qu'il s'était aperçu qu'il était amoureux d'elle, il rougissait et balbutiait dès qu'il la voyait. Alors, pour se donner du courage, il prit un énorme bouquet de fleurs qu'il brandit entre la jeune femme et lui et s'écria :

"Mai ! Je n'ai aucun doute à ce sujet ! Je suis amoureux de toi ! Tu veux bien sortir avec moi ?"

Les fleurs ne lui servirent pas longtemps de bouclier, parce que Mai poussa un cri de surprise puis de joie, et balaya le bouquet pour se jeter sur lui et l'embrasser.

/

 **Cri** \- GX - 70 mots

Chad se planta devant les autres élèves de l'Académie de duels qui se massaient à la porte de l'infirmerie pour voir Jaden. Personne, ni l'infirmière, ni Alexia, n'était parvenu à les faire déguerpir. Alors, le duelliste aux cheveux noirs les toisa de ses yeux sombres et lâcha :

"Bouh !"

Les étudiants poussèrent des grands cris et s'enfuirent en courant. Passer pour le méchant de service avait définitivement du bon.


	5. Série 5

**Vase** \- Duel Monsters - 102 mots

Il y eut d'abord une grande exclamation de joie, et puis une forme vive, longiligne et féminine jaillit de l'un des grands vases qui bordaient la cour intérieure du palais égyptien. Avant même qu'Atem puisse réagir, deux bras bronzés s'enroulèrent autour de son cou, des cheveux bruns lui chatouillèrent le cou et une robe jaune s'imposa dans son champ de vision.

"Mana, soupira-t-il en tapotant les cheveux de sa meilleure amie, il faudra que tu m'expliques un jour pourquoi tu te caches tout le temps dans des vases."

Elle aurait l'air maligne si un jour elle ne pouvait plus en sortir !

/

 **Bague** \- Zexal - 155 mots

Il avait été comme la plupart des garçons de son âge, il avait trouvé stupide que sa sœur lui apporte deux alliances en argent, le genre de trucs que les gamines portaient entre meilleures amies.

"Non mais qu'est-ce que tu veux que je fasse d'une bague, Rio ? avait-il soupiré en levant les yeux au ciel. Je te rappelle que je suis ton grand frère, pas ta sœur.

-C'est pas la peine d'être si méchant ! Tant pis, alors laisse tomber !"

Elle avait jeté les bagues au sol et était partie furieuse et vexée de la fête foraine. Par contre, elle ignorait que Shark, ce soir-là, les avait ramassées. Qu'à l'âge de quatorze ans, il les portait tous les jours depuis qu'elle était tombée dans le coma. Qu'il lui en passa une au doigt lorsqu'il vint la voir à l'hôpital, murmurant seulement :

"Rio, je ferais n'importe quoi pour toi. Reviens, je t'en prie."

/

 **Aimant** \- Zexal - 200 mots

Trey avait encore du mal à croire qu'il faisait ça. Se battre en Duel contre son frère avait arrêté d'être un jeu depuis bien longtemps, depuis le retour de cet être corrompu et déformé qui avait été leur père, et qui les forçait maintenant à se battre l'un contre l'autre. Tout ça parce qu'il voulait savoir lequel de ses fils serait le plus à même de lui apporter sa vengeance ! Cette situation rendait Trey complètement malade.

C'était au tour de son frère de jouer. Quattro étudia longuement son jeu et, soudain, il leva les yeux vers son cadet.

"Je termine mon tour, lâcha-t-il en baissant la main."

Trey pâlit. Le terrain de son frère était vide. Il n'y avait rien pour le protéger. Ce qui voulait dire...

"Je... j'attaque avec le Numéro 6, Alandis Chronomal !"

Au moment de l'impact, Trey faillit presque fermer les yeux. Il faillit le faire aussi quand leur père s'empara de l'âme de Quattro, mais l'horreur le paralysait. Surtout qu'il venait de voir, éparpillées à côté du corps de son frère, les cartes qu'il avait dans son cimetière. La Poupée truquée Aimant Marionnette et la Poupée Truquée Lugubre. Quattro avait fait exprès de perdre.

/

 **Clair** \- VRAINS - 149 mots

Akira était persuadé que son amour pour sa sœur était clair et visible. Après la mort de leurs parents, il avait tout donné, tout entrepris pour être capable de lui offrir une vie confortable, une vie parfaite. Il n'avait pas compris qu'Aoi, même avec le plus grand appartement de la ville, même avec tout ce qu'elle désirait et les services d'un chauffeur, n'était pas heureuse si elle était seule. Et non seulement elle était seule, mais en plus, l'insistance de son frère à lui faire arrêter les Duels lui montrait, à son avis, qu'il ne lui faisait pas confiance. À tel point qu'elle se mit gravement en danger. À tel point que ce ne fut qu'à l'instant où, la voyant reprendre connaissance après des heures d'angoisse, Akira laissa échapper des torrents de larmes et comprit que c'était cette préoccupation et cette tendresse qu'il aurait dû montrer depuis le début.

/

 **Gare** \- Zexal - 126 mots

Un jour, sur la place de la gare, Astral était apparu et Yuma, bien entouré par ses deux meilleurs amis mais écrasé par le poids d'une immense solitude depuis la disparition de ses parents, avait soudain trouvé quelqu'un qui était toujours avec lui, qui était là pour l'épauler et le réconforter, parce que, l'esprit étant lié à la Clé dorée, ils ne pouvaient pas se séparer. Et Yuma et lui ne s'étaient pas aimés au début, ils s'étaient disputés, battus parfois, mais ils avaient fini par devenir le meilleur ami de l'autre. Et un jour, sur la place de la gare, Astral accomplit la mission qu'on lui avait donnée, et il rentra chez lui, dans l'Astra world, sur cette dernière constatation : "L'amitié dure pour toujours."


	6. Série 6

**Hélicoptère** \- Duel Monsters - 86 mots

Kaiba jaugea d'un regard la distance qu'il leur restait à parcourir pour atteindre l'hélicoptère qui volait au ras du sol, la porte ouverte, pour leur permettre de monter à bord pendant que toute l'installation derrière eux explosait. Il regarda ensuite son frère, qui, à bout de souffle, haleta :

"Je n'y arriverai jamais !

-Tu veux parier ? rétorqua Kaiba, et il attrapa son frère par le dos de son t-shirt avant de le lancer à Tristan dans l'hélicoptère."

Après quoi, il bondit gracieusement à l'intérieur.

/

 **Kayak** \- Zexal - 121 mots

Les ennuis leur tombaient pratiquement toujours dessus quand ils étaient en cours. Alors qu'ils étaient en pleine nature, en train de faire une initiation au kayak, Rio s'était soudain figée dans l'embarcation qu'elle partageait avec Tori. Comme hypnotisée, elle murmura :

"Il y a quelque chose ici... quelque chose..."

Et, perdant plus ou moins connaissance, à moins que ce soit dû à une attraction soudaine, elle tomba la tête la première dans l'eau.

"Rio ! cria Tori en la voyant disparaître, cri qui fut bientôt couvert par le bruit d'éclaboussures de Shark se jetant à l'eau pour sauver sa sœur."

Tremblante, la jeune fille échangea un regard avec Yuma. Leurs ennuis avec des forces supérieures n'étaient donc pas encore finis ?

/

 **Paillettes** \- Zexal - 112 mots

Rio était véritablement une jeune fille magnifique, et sur scène, dans sa robe de princesse, la lumière semblait scintiller autour d'elle comme autant de paillettes. C'était un spectacle enchanteur pour tout le monde... sauf pour Shark, son frère, qui lui se moquait éperdument des pièces de théâtre lycéennes à base de princes et jolies princesses.

"J'ai vraiment l'impression d'être dans un cauchemar, grommela-t-il un peu trop fort.

-Silence, au fond ! s'écria Rio depuis la scène."

Et, sans prévenir, elle lança son escarpin de princesse à travers la salle. Il percuta Shark en pleine tête et sa sœur menaça :

"Que personne ne gâche cette scène romantique, sinon on arrête tout !"

/

 **Hantise** \- Zexal - 131 mots

Les gens avaient tous leurs hantises. Plus ou moins partagées, plus ou moins compréhensibles, mais il y en avait des franchement ridicules. Qui donnaient vraiment honte à l'entourage. Comme ce soir où Yuma était assis à la terrasse d'une buvette avec Réginald "Shark", Rio et Astral qui avait depuis peu pris forme humaine. Tout se passait très bien jusqu'à ce que des chats fassent leur apparition, appâtés par les odeurs de nourriture.

"Ahhh, des chats ! s'écrièrent Rio et Astral exactement en même temps."

Ils se levèrent à toute vitesse de leur chaise et lancèrent à leur frère respectif :

"Débarrasse-moi tout de suite de ces trucs, Réginald !

-Yuma, fais comprendre à ces bestioles de s'en aller !"

Shark et Yuma échangèrent un regard exaspéré. Ils n'étaient vraiment pas aidés.

/

 **Étrange** \- VRAINS - 161 mots

Yusaku ne parvenait plus trop à se concentrer sur son Duel, tant les sentiments qui l'assaillaient lui paraissaient bizarres et étranges. Il se moquait bien des révélations que Revolver lui avait faites, arguant qu'Ai n'avait jamais perdu la mémoire, qu'il lui avait menti depuis tout ce temps. Quelle importance que l'IA vivante n'ait pas été sincère ? Il n'était pas ami avec Ai. Ce n'était qu'un otage. Un otage trop enthousiaste, trop expansif, trop agaçant, dont il serait bien heureux de se débarrasser ! Pour autant, Yusaku ne pouvait pas s'empêcher de se dire que, si ces révélations l'avaient mis autant en colère, c'était peut-être parce que... il se sentait trahi, au fond ? Donc qu'il aimait bien Ai, après tout ce temps ? Il se souvint des paroles de Revolver : "Cette IA a été créée en observant ton cerveau et ta façon d'être". Dans ce cas, Ai n'était-il pas un genre de frère ? Non... Yusaku refusait d'y penser.


End file.
